Raimundo Pedrosa
Raimundo Pedrosa is the Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind, having originally joined the Temple from a circus in Brazil. After three years of working with the monks in defending the world from evil, he was promoted to the rank of Shoku Warrior, resulting in him gaining full leadership of the team; which was only possible because Kimiko had refused the position beforehand. His signature Wu is the Sword of the Storm and his Wudai weapon is the Blade of the Nebula. appearances Since he is from Brazil, he has a dark complextion and speaks in slight Spanish accent. He has dark brown shaggy-spiked hair that touches his shoulders. He has emerald green eyes and always wears his golden medallion that his eldest sister gave him. He usually wears dark baggy blue jeans with a black wifebeater over a white hoodie along with red and black sneakers. His left ear has five piercings and his right ear has three. He stands at 6'8 and weights 265 pounds. Personality He is laid-back, wild, carefree, rebellious, much like his element. However, he is also a bit lazy at times. He had once stated that he did not like defeat. Although he was a little self-centered, he would do anything to prevent his friends from getting hurt. He did not always get along with Omi, because Omi liked to claim that he was superior to him. He is also street smart and enjoyed surfing and soccer. After losing the Sword of the Storm to Tubbimura due to lack of knowledge, he had started researching thoroughly, and managed to find two pieces of information that even Omi did not know: the Shen Yi Bu Dare, and the ability to combine Shen Gong Wu, which he had used to defeat Tubbimura. He also displayed surprising knowledge of chess tactics. He also was wise enough to use the Crystal Glasses in order to find Omi when he ran away. Because of Kimiko's disabilities he had believed that she didn't belong at the temple and was a heavy burden to look after. Later on he begins to realize how valuable she is to the team and finally accepts, albeit reluctently. He is shown to look out and watch out for her if danger is present or near by, which she doesn't know about. Background He had grown up in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. His birthplace is Tubarão, a smaller town in Santa Catarina, Brazil. When he had left for the Xiaolin Temple, he was leaving a rather large family behind. Though they were never shown, he had also mentioned his many relatives saying that he has eight brothers and sisters. Raimundo and Omi were the only monks whose family members never showed themselves. Master Fung had selected him to come train at the Xiaolin Temple and became the Dragon of the Wind. The Shen Gong Wu he used most often outside showdowns was the Sword of the Storm until he got his Wudai Weapon, the Blade of the Nebula. Along with the other warriors, he goes on a quest to find the mystical power objects known as the Shen Gong Wu. He believed that girls were far to weak to study fighting, but Kimiko had managed to prove him wrong even with her disabilities in place. Powers/Abilities In addition to his elemental abilities and martial arts skills, he had other superhuman attributes such as: *'Aerokinesis': As the Dragon of the Wind, he can total control over wind and air, and could compose bursts of winds, spawn tornadoes, and even siphons. Can generate breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, tempests, and hurricanes *'Flight': He displayed the ability to fly using wind *'Superhuman Strength': He was also superhumanly strong, capable of breaking through stones and steel with one single kick or his bare hands *'Superhuman Speed': He could move and run to superhuman level *'Superhuman Reflexes': His reflexes are at superhuman levels *'Superhuman Agility': He possess agility beyond that of a normal human being. He can dodge attacks, swing from things easily, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial movements with little effort *'Superhuman Durability': He has proven to have superhuman durability *'Air Solidification: '''can manipulate pressure in the air molecules to solidify the air, with the level of solidity going from loose jello to metal-like hardness or beyond *'Density Manipulation: can manipulate the density via air molecules in both living and non-living beings *'Pressure Manipulation: '''can generate, shape and manipulate the pressure, application of continuous force by one body on another that it is touching, or the exertion of force upon a surface by an object, fluid, etc., in contact with it *'Aerokinetic Constructs: can create anything out of the air/wind *'Crushing:' can increase air pressure *'Vibration Emission': can release bursts of compressed air molecules *'Atmospheric Adaptation': can adapt to any atmospheric evironment with ease *'Aerokinetic Combat': can use the wind/air for combat *'Razor Wind': can use the wind/air to slice objects, animals, and people *'Healing Wind': can use the wind/air to heal both himself and others *'Illusion Manipulation': by manipulating air molecules through endomorphism in order to produce any kind of image of their choice *'Aerokinetic Portal Generation': can create portals using the wind/air *'Sound Amplification': can increase the vibrations amplify in airways *'Electricity Manipulation': by manipulating atoms in the air to make necessary ionization in order to produce electricity *'Electricity Generation': by using air current friction to create static electricity *'Electrical Immunity': can use the air to insulate electricity *'Elemental Telekinesis': can control the air around objects *'Repulsion': can repel projectiles by controlling air vectors *'Jet Propulsion': can use compressed air pressure for supersonic bursts *'Combustion/Explosion Inducement': can force volatile elements to ignite via friction *'Deoxygenation': can remove the oxygen in the atmosphere *'Atomosphere Manipulation': can generate explosive and propulsive energy via nitrogen *'Air Purification': can purify air by removing hazardous molecules *'Rot/Rust Inducement:' can oxidizing the target's area *'Vacuum Creation': can remove all air molecules out of the area *'Wind/Air Exoskeleton': he can create an exoskeleton made up of pure wind/air *'Master Martial Artist': He is a great Xiaolin Warrior. Although he was the last to rise to Xiaolin Apprentice, he became a Shoku Warrior, and his style seems to be in the forms of Kung Fu, Capoeira and Taekwondo *'Expert Tactician': He has shown to be a brilliant tactician capable of quickly formulating battle strategies and new plans if the situation changes, like being able to elaborate different complex plans in order to infiltrate an enemy base or defeat different enemies in difficult situations, and be victorious. Even capable of puting an T-Rex with enhanced intelect in check with all of his pieces surrounding his king despite being his first time playing chess Weaknesses He also had many weaknesses. He was almost constantly careless unless he seemed to feel like the world was depending on him, or if he was determined enough. He also did not like to take orders. He had also feared a jellyfish-like monster. He had eventually conquered his fear. He had also at times allowed his temper to get the better of him.he seems to have weakness to women as well which he finds them attractive After the rest of the team was promoted to the rank of Xiaolin Apprentices, he having been denied this privilege since he had ignored Master Fung's orders and come back to try to help defend the temple, he had defected to the Heylin side, aiding Wuya in regaining possession of her body. However, faced with the destruction of his friends, he recaptured Wuya in the puzzle box, and returned to the Xiaolin side. Although he was offered the rank of Xiaolin Apprentice, he refused, not believing himself to be ready. Relationships Kimiko Tohomiko With her being the only female monk at the temple. She is a mostly quiet and reclusive and that would get on his nerves. He proclaims her as a weakness to the team and should go back home; and describes her just a total waste of effort in training. Although he doesn't show it he considers her a friend, and sometimes without her knowledge of watching out for her. Later on he develops a crush on her. Omi Omi was another monk at the Xiaolin Temple. He and Omi had a rough start, and seem to bicker on and off throughout the series, he constantly calls Omi out on his height or the size of his head, while Omi constantly looks down on him as if he is not as good as the rest. Towards the end of the series they seem to show actual affection towards each other and end up with a sort of brother relationship. He is almost always the person who corrects Omi's wrong slang. Clay Bailey Clay is the cowboy monk at the Temple. They seem to get on, at least more than he does with Omi, but he seems to make fun of Clay almost as much. When pulling of a double attack or the Dragon X Kumei Formation he is usually paired with Clay, possibly because they are the tallest. Gallery 000.jpg 0c64e7e6f54164fb81b0f9c821f75414.jpg 0ef48e8c73d97639ca9210d6b2da298f.jpg 0ffd04aa1cfe536ae4f6eb07456f8b28.jpg 1.00.jpg 3.0.jpg 4b7d1699064d1d20c17a13856f5b15c7.jpg 4b7670982c6df10f4aa98eb4c1953c27.jpg 7afaad0cfe52a3caf6e800b20ce9259a.jpg 7ca0d92e6d02d6657bb9ea83107d9ed4.jpg 37f40a90ae159c9e0c23185861623280.jpg 5094ad964d9e855040a7e885833c3bf7.jpg 10675683934909kimiko.jpg 8627571.jpg 5384229fb47e9b14a46453649338453b.jpg a36bb1d8b7b07bb9fed8ba9c06053a81.jpg af0791dbbac739cc29593bf340fb8324.jpg ae53dd41a113dd6c84de55fde1467e9e.jpg b2769e58b97dea973979ba49593e8b8a.jpg d0f0ca42480a22d52d9342d1f5647b35.jpg db5f672e3d24baca2cdab84c63164287.jpg e5ea3ffa0c455f0e7d38c669e330e528.jpg Duelo-xiaolin_desenho_(1).jpg e65322e1b8e0cf2712d98893855667ea.jpg eb8afce226ffa6485cf467a6bbed47bd.jpg tumblr_lsv8nbyFeS1qep71ao1_1280.jpg 973389ab18c0a571f0c03d1c08727d9f.jpg 402c16a00c56b7e1e86801029f481a3a.jpg 92b0d0a2805bcb6ea5428df5985d4f24.jpg 8bc29e3a21b4bf83cf0b0ec5ddc8d8ac.gif B55b3dd4a60209add3ca1c2d22ba6fd3.gif Tumblr m94isqhOwK1qduul1.jpg Tumblr m4swaoOwsc1r46wieo1 500.jpg 999f5b99c217ebd500565c7d838de4c3.jpg 0bf60559ed545db18a8c7fc23cec1084.gif 06eb1405e90bafe8b42c42d51dd8f239.gif 8cc9361e3e4369ebbd42f160eeb99ffc.gif 9d14646f9b747fe14ad06f4d680a4a5c.gif 1c0fc89b89c9ad1ac62a60f9d96c85f0.png F7b38b46d15a15e264b89bcd499721ab.png Fd8da01edef6a0c4c821414695b6f96c.png Ae2c9b8a6c38ec851674cd15e3fce12a.jpg 02e4272323cd853b68d69c80e1e18e1e.png 8e9186f96d8fb8ae8d23399b638153b6.png 10df3fefa719d9880106f39473f2e19a.png 666c3cd2af9f58c9092ee3438fe5a708.png 316cf5a78ab8dc69a5492bc423cacaf4.png fdd219fabcf6786dfa26e415ed8c77a5.png cd704794c64b88efd590ce9a6e19de1f.png 360335dz.jpg 5.jpg Category:Male characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Crossovers Category:Xiaolin Showdown Characters Category:Supernaturals Category:Supernatural Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters